Ningyo Doll
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Kabuto, who now works for Madara on his master plan, has brought along a mute girl with him named Saya, who mostly smiles. Unfortunately, Madara plans on trying to force the girl to speak- no matter what it takes.
1. Prologue

Ningyo (Doll)

Prologue

The girl stood there, in front of the bed. A large, white snake, beheaded, on the ground not too far away. She stood in thick pools of crimson blood, in the bed, the body of a man she'd known as somewhat of a father figure. His arms were pinned to the wall above him, a sword stabbed threw them, and his head was lowered. His hair covered his face, and blood steadily dripped to the sheets in his lap.

She stared with silence, before leaning over and touching his hair, moving it away from part of his face. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, his breath caught in his lungs, and his eyes were glossy.

"He's dead." Some one said, and the girl withdrew, looking over at the other person who stood in the doorway amid the blood splattered walls and the dead bodies. "If you want, you can stay here, or you can come with me." They told her bluntly. She looked back at the dead body. The girl hugged the dead body, blood transferring onto her clothes, before she withdrew and went over to the man in the doorway. "Go change. We're leaving, so, pack anything you want, but try to pack lightly." They told her, and she waked away going to her room.

It wasn't the biggest room, but she liked the size of it. She grabbed a bag and put as much of her clothing in the back from her closet as she could. She pulled on her favorite jacket, as the man returned, "You don't have to bring all your clothes, We can always get you more." Maybe it was because she never had much to her name in her life, but she hugged the bag. "We're going to be doing a lot of walking- are you willing to carry all of that?"

The girl hesitated, before grabbing a smaller bag and putting lighter things in it. The man sat on her bed, "There's going to be a long period of time where we may not sleep in a bed. We'll probably not come back here again either." She looked at him and he looked back at her. "I have a plan, so, don't worry." She continued to pack silently, "He was going to die one day or another." The girl looked down, zipping up her new bag, before turning to him. He took her hand, holding it, but not looking at her. She sniffed and wiped her eyed, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she cried softly and quietly. The girl gripped the man's hand slightly tighter, as she cried, and he sat next to her supportively.

When she finished, he stood up and let go of her hand, "Come on, let's go." She nodded, "You'll have to wear your cloak, ok?" She stood there emotionlessly, and stared at the ground. The man grabbed the cloak and put it around her, snapping it above her collar bone, in front of her neck, and lead her out by her hand. "We're going to go meet someone, and it's really cold, so make sure you close up your cloak." She twitched, and did so.

"Come on, let's stop over there for something to eat. Your hungry, right?" He asked her, as the girl's stomach grumbled while she walked next to him. They went over to a small café and sat on the patio, "Order whatever you want." She hesitated, before looking at the menu. The girl pointed to something on the menu, showing it to her new guardian companion. "The pork bone ramen?" She nodded, "Alright." He ordered for the both of them, and looked at her, "Scared?" She looked at him, and then nodded, looking down shamefully. The waiter came back and gave them their food, and the man looked at his traveling companion. "We haven't been on the best terms, but please place your trust in me."

She reached over and put her hand on top of his, and smiled at him warmly. He smirked back, "But I can see that you already have." She nodded, and ate her food whole heartedly.

~O~ Later ~O~

"So, you're Madara?" The man asked, and a man in a black outfit, sat on a rock, wearing a mask. He had long, black hair, and he looked at the man.

"And you must be Kabuto. What do you want?" The other asked, and Kabuto smirked,

"An alliance." Kabuto stated bluntly, "I can be of great assistance to you." Madara said nothing at first, but after some persuasion, Madara agreed. "I'd like to trouble you about one more thing. I have a companion and I'd like to ask if she could continue to stay with me."

"Companion?" Madara repeated, and Kabuto lifted up his left arm, opening his cloak. The girl came out and hid sheepishly behind him, "Is this the one you mentioned?"

"Yes. Her name is Saya. I'd rather not leave her by her lonesome." Kabuto said, a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled at Madara. A warm, friendly smile. "She's a good girl and quiet, I doubt she'll give you much trouble." The girl shyly came out from his cloak and looked down.

"That's acceptable, I suppose." Madara said, before the girl hid behind Kabuto again, quiet, "Does she speak?"

"She hasn't seemed to since I've know her." Kabuto said, "I believe she's good at cleaning, cooking, along with many household chores." Kabuto patted her on the head, and she smiled gently to this gesture. Saya kept her eyes low, why she did was unknown, but she bowed to Madara, and he watched, attempting to analyze her. "She won't be a hindrance, I assure you." Madara nodded,

"I see. Come- I'll show you where my base is." Madara answered, watching as Kabuto took her hand and led her along and how she followed like a good girl.


	2. The First Sin

Ningyo (Doll)

Chapter 1- Smile

"Here you go, miss." The clerk told her, and she smiled, taking the large bags, "Um- do you- need help carrying those?" The clerk asked shyly, and she shook her head, bowing slightly, and walking off. She balanced the brown paper bags of groceries in her arms, smiling. She looked up, dark storm clouds gathering overhead, as she walked towards the forest. Another perfectly lovely day, as she disappeared in the dark shadows of the oaks and pines.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

She stood in the kitchen, smiling gently as she cooked, lifting a ladle to her lips and tasting the stew. Her hand reached up to the shelf above the stove, and she took the salt down and shook it a few times over the pot. "Something smells good." Someone remarked, and she smiled brightly, looking at the door way, a grey-haired ninja in the door way. He walked over, as she stirred the stew, and spooned up a small taste for the man. He took the ladle and helped himself, "Your cooking has gotten even better, Saya." Saya smiled happily, and clapped her hands twice, before he handed the ladle back, "I'll go get everyone ready for dinner.

He left, and she filled three bowls of the stew, and she turned the oven off. Moving the pot to a cool burner, she put a lid on it, and set the table for the others in the house. Saya smiled as the grey-haired man returned, and a black-haired man, sat down before she sat herself down. "Did you have any trouble finding the groceries?" The black-haired man, Saya shaking her hand, and looked down. She ate in the same silence she'd always eaten, not a single word uttered to neither of the men in the time span they'd known her.

"Saya, why don't you talk?" The Black- Haired man asked. He had known her for less than they grey-haired male did. "Has she ever spoken around you, Kabuto?" The man asked the other, who shook his head,

"Not a word." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up, as Saya helped herself to her portion of the meal. "She can read and write, she just doesn't seem to speak. Sorry, Madara, I can't really tell you much else. I hardly know anything." Saya looked at Kabuto, "Does it bother you that we're talking about you?" Saya shook her head and continued eating.

"How did you come across her?" Madara, the black-haired male, asked Kabuto.

"She came across us, actually," Kabuto said, "When I was with Orochimaru." Madara nodded. Saya stood up, bowing, getting more food, and leaving the dining room. The two watched, as she opened a large window, as rain fell outside, she pulled herself onto the window sill and continued eating her second serving of stew. She smiled happily as she ate, watching as the rain fell down.

"I've noticed she vanishes for a few days during the middle of the month." Madara said, Kabuto looking at him as he got seconds for himself, "I'm suspicious that she's a spy."

"Orochimaru assumed that as well. We followed her when she left. She went to the closest lake, and spends time with an elderly woman during her monthly cycle." Kabuto said, sipping his tea, "The woman was her grandmother, who said that Saya acts strange during those few days, and the water calms her down." He set his tea down as Madara sat down, "The one time we attempted to keep her indoors. We learned it's better to just let her swim around in a body of water instead." Saya entered the room again, looking at Kabuto with a curious look that asked what he was speaking about. "Nothing to worry about, Saya." She smiled, taking his plate, "Could I get seconds?" She nodded and filled the plate up, giving it back, before checking the fridge.

After that, she cleaned up the kitchen, and vanished. "Does she always clean?" Kabuto nodded, his thought to himself.

~O~ Flashback ~O~

"_Kabuto, come in here a second. " A dark voice requested, and Kabuto entered the room, Saya sitting in a chair next to the bed, A black-haired man sitting in the bed. "Saya I need to speak to Kabuto alone." She looked scared, the man removing his necklace, and putting it around her neck, "Here. Go play with this outside for a little while." He told her, and Saya got to the feet, going outside of the room, shutting the door discreetly behind her. "Sit down, Kabuto." Kabuto sat down in the seat Saya had been sitting in._

"_This is about here, right?" Kabuto asked bluntly, getting straight to the point, "She's recovered now. He can just leave her in the forest." The man shook his head,_

"_No. Kabuto, in the event that somehow my lifespan becomes…unexpectedly short…I've giving guardianship of Saya to you. " Kabuto stiffened, "She's a good girl, shy, but she's very smart. I believe she just needs the right environment for her. One where she knows a familiar face, in order to open up. Oysters need the ocean to make pearls." Kabuto opened his mouth to protest, and the man held up a hand "She needs stability if she'd going to grow. We can't guarantee that, but you can. She just needs a push in the right direction. When you realize what it is, then I'd like you to give her that push."_

~O~ ~O~

"Saya." She flinched, dropping the plate she'd been cleaning. It shattered against the floor, "You're breaking all my nice plates, girl." Madara told her, leaning in the doorway, as she crouched and collected the broken pieces, cutting her finger. "Now you've gone and cut yourself. How terribly clumsy of you." He helped her back to her feet, even though the gesture was kind, he pulled her up roughly, as she tossed the pieces away, "How are you ever going to pay me back, I wonder." She kept her eyes to the ground, not looking at him. Kabuto was no where around, and it was just Madara and herself. "I think I have an idea, on how you can repay me." he purred, taking her hand that held her bleeding finger, and putting the injured appendage in this mouth, licking it clean. She swallowed, as he released it, "I'll give you until tomorrow to make up your mind about my offer. Remember who gives you a roof over your head." He concluded, before leaving, and she scrubbed her finger raw, going off to find Kabuto, who was in his room reading.

"Why are you crying?" Kabuto asked, as she stood next to him, tears rolling down her cheeks, before she hugged him. "What did Madara say to you?" Saya hiccupped and hugged him tighter.

~O~O~O~

"Let me make myself clear. I don't think it's wise to distress the girl who cooks for you." Kabutp told Madara, who leaned back in his chair smugly, lacing his fingers together.

"What ever are you talking about?" Madara asked, and Kabuto frowned, "Did she say that I was the one who bothered her? Maybe it's how you treat her that really distresses her." Kabuto pushed up his glasses,

"I treat her quite well, thank you. Keep in mind, I'm the one who is helping you with your plan." Kabuto reminded him, "You don't need to have any involvement with Saya." Saya stood outside of the room, hiding, "She isn't hindering you." Madara laughed,

"The only thing that's being a hindrance is you. Leave the business between Saya and I between us. If she knows what's good for her, she'll accept my offer."

"Soliciting a child for sex on the false pretense that she has no other choice is not an offer." Kabuto grunted, "You'll scar her for life, and then she won't be willing to do anything for you." Madara scowled,

"It is none of your concern what I do with who I wish. Are you jealous it isn't you?" Madara asked, and Kabuto's temper rose, "I'll give her the time of her life, don't worry. Well, not if you're around."

"Don't look forward to it." Kabuto said, leaving the room and grabbing Saya's hand on the way out. She looked back at Madara, hair twisting to the motion, and he grinned, waving to her, before she turned away. "Ignore him, whatever he saws is a lie." She looked at Kabuto. "When you see him, run as fast as you can to me, understand?" She nodded, and he gestured her into his room. "You'll be sleeping here from now on. I work late, so you'll be fine." Saya looked at him, confused, "There's a method to my madness, I assure you." She nodded, and he sat on the bed, "I suggest you not let him touch you again."

She slept in his room that night, and Kabuto didn't get a wink of sleep, watching the door for Madara. In the morning, his eyes were puffy and red from the previous night. Saya touched his forehead with concern at the breakfast table, "Don't worry about me." Kabuto told her, and she frowned.

"Saya, I'm not feeling well." Madara said, and she shivered, "Come now, Saya, don't forget to check me." Kabuto threw the man a glare, but she went over to him anyways. Madara tilted his head upwards, closing his eyes half way, and watched as she put the back of her hand to his forehead. "Am I unwell?" She shook her head, "Say it." Kabuto gently nudged the girl back away from the man, before giving a warning glare to Madara. "Don't interrupt us, Kabuto. We're having a 'thing'." Madara said, smirking, watching her cook. Saya set down their plates, before Madara grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. She jolted, and he smiled, "Will you sing me a song or something? Come, I heard you sung for Orochimaru." Madara said, Kabuto watching, as Saya winced, "Come. Sing for me too." Saya struggled, getting up, and slapped him across the face, before running out of the kitchen.

"Saya- SAYA!" Kabuto called, leaving, and Madara smiled. That hadn't taken the turn he'd hoped for, but, he knew a little more about her. Kabuto returned, "She's crying, I hope you're happy." Madara grinned, "Leave her to her tears, Madara."

"I suppose I can…for now." Madara said, drinking his tea and eating the meal she made. "She's make a good housewife. Her cooking is amazing too." Kabuto wolfed down his own food, and Madara took his time, watching, as Kabuto left Saya's room and went across the hall, giving him the chance to slip in. "Saya." She wasn't in her bedroom, and he grinned to himself, walking over to the bathroom, as she closed a mirror cabinet, jolting when she saw him in the reflection. "Good afternoon." She whipped around to face him, her hands on the sink counter, eyes red from crying. He slowly walked over, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Will you forgive me?" Saya nodded reluctantly, and Madara smiled, "I didn't know what I said would hurt you so much. Come here."

She stared at him uneasily, and looked away, as he stood there, arms open slightly to her. Saya went over and gave him a quick hug, darting off before he pulled her over to him, "No, no, Saya, not this time." Madara told her, and hugged her, Saya blushing. "You can cry as much as you want, you can even hit me if you want." Says withdrew, and hit him repeatedly, before she started crying again. He held her, grinning, patting her back as she cried. "There, there, I'm here." She calmed down, "Let me take care of everything, Saya. You'll never have to worry about anything again." She blinked, as he sneered. "I'll come back later. Look forward to it, Saya." He told her, before leaving her.

"Zetsu, I need you to do something for me." Madara said, later that evening, in his room, smoking on a long pipe, "Could you check and see if the safe house is inhabitable for a woman? You know- clean, garden trimmed, dusted?" Zetsu nodded and left, as Madara continued to smoke, relaxing in his chair, looking over his papers. He exhaled white smoke, as he turned a page, before Kabuto burst into his room. "Who said you could come in?" Madara said, exhaling once more, sweet-smelling smoke filling the room. "I know that I didn't."

"I warned you, Madara." Kabuto reminded him, and Madara grinned, taking another hit. "Why must you patronize her?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't bother her." Madara responded, looking over his papers, "I think she needed a shoulder to cry on. Thus, I comforted her." Madara exhaled, leaning back, puffing more on his pipe calmly. "That's all did." Kabuto wasn't pleased with this answer and he slammed his hands down on Madara's desk in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Leave her alone." He said only to have a ring of smoke blown in his face, as Madara sneered. "She's not a threat to you, just leave her be." Madara ignored whatever else Kabuto said, before he ran off, and Madara continued going over his financial records that were left untouched since Kakuzu was killed. It was too much of a hassle for Madara to do it. He sighed, skimming the papers. Now that there was only 3 people, the cost of food would be reduced anyways. Speaking of food…Madara had never witnessed Saya eating. She made food for them, either left the room or push food around on her plate. Like she was mentally debating whether she should eat or not. So…what did she eat? Madara walked down the hallway, wondering this, and passed by Saya's room.

"Looks like you've gained a few pounds, Saya." Kabuto's voice said from her room, and Madara peered in silently, as she stood on a scale, a small hopeful smile on her face, fist clenched, as Kabuto wrote something down on his clipboard. "Congratulations. You're now 1 kilo into the weight range you're supposed to be in for your height and age." She smiled happily, earning a pat on the head and her hair ruffled a bit. "Orochimaru would be very proud right now. Stay on your regimen, and you'll be at a good weight in a few weeks. Now sit down and let me check your heart beat." She sat down and held out her arm obediently, watching with interest, as Kabuto put two fingers to her wrist and watched his watch. "Hm. Have you had trouble breathing?" She nodded a little, "Your heart beat is irregular. You don't have to gorge yourself on food to make your weight class, I hope you know. Take time in between meals for your stomach to settle, and you'll be fine." She nodded, and he left the room, stopping when he saw Madara halfway down the hall. Saya's bedroom door shut, the sound of the lock clicking echoed in both their ears.

"Why's she locking the door?" Madara asked, and Kabuto eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing for a long while.

"She doesn't eat around people. I believe she only at around Orochimaru, since he was the one who found her and coaxed her to stay with us." Kabuto said, "I believe she only trusts me because she somehow knows I'm slowly being taken over by him." The door unlocked, but remained closed, "I give her constant check-ups to make sure she's in perfect condition." Madara looked at the door, waiting for some type of motion, but it didn't open. The sound of running water filled the air, slightly defended by the door, but it was there. Madara went back to his room, calling Zetsu over, another clone coming in,

"When she's done bathing, inform me and guard her room from Kabuto. I have to speak with her." Madara said, taking a deep inhale of his pipe, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke, "I don't want that goody-two-shoes interrupting me _**again**_, do you understand?" Zetsu nodded, "Good- make sure there are two or three others in the room as well. You're dismissed." The clone vanished into the floor, another appearing, "What is it?"

"The Safe house has been cleaned." He reported, "It's inhabitable. Only a small portion has been cleaned- the deeper parts, debris has collected from recent earth quakes. It's being cleaned too." Madara nodded. He got up and headed over to her room when he'd been informed that she'd finished bathing, and she stood in the middle of her room, in a towel.

"Feel free to get changed." Madara purred, but she watched him. "Well?" She loosened the towel slightly, revealing an almost see through material- her night gown. "I see. You are dressed already. Well, This would be much less awkward if you took the towel off, yes?" The lights in the room flickered, before his eye sight went black and his face felt slightly wet. Madara pulled down the towel from his face that she'd thrown, and she was wrapped in a satin night gown, tying the sash to it. "Hahaha, quick as a rabbit I see." Saya stood there, unmoving, even as he walked over. "Saya, were you looking forward to tonight?" She shook her head and sighed, "Oh, no need to act like that now." Madara moved to touch her, but she smacked his hand away, narrowing her eyes at him. "So cold."

She glanced at the door past him, then back at Madara, not uttering a single word, and walked over to a nightstand that held a vase of flowers on it. "Saya, I believe that you can do far better than Kabuto," Madara said, as she gently rubbed the flower petals between her fingers. "That's why, I think you should willingly leave him for me." In a blur, the flower vase smashed against the wall just above her bed, and she turned around, "You didn't hit me, I hope you know." Saya smiled warmly- but in that smile, there was a dark purpose. True, she hadn't hit him, but when Madara realized what she had hit, he yelled "Block the door." To the Zetsu doubles. She had hit the weakest part of the wall- and it gave away to Kabuto's room that he used as a laboratory.

She had alerted Kabuto to a disturbance in her room, and when that vase hit the wall, he was banging down the door almost. "Did you test the walls for weaknesses?" Madara asked curiously. How had she done it? There were a series of groans, and each zetsu had a needle in their lower leg, only one leg for each- but it hindered them from being able to hold the door back as long as they thought they could. There were four needles in their legs, but she didn't seem to have any more. Madara laughed, "Excellent!" He picked her up, and she flinched from the contact, even if it was through cloth, as the door broke down. Kabuto slaughtered the Zetsu clones, but she was already gone- and so was Madara.


	3. Expectations and Revelations

Ningyo (Doll)

Chapter 2- Safe House.

She laid against him, as he sat on a bed outside, the mattress was soft but firm, and the sheer curtains moved with the wind, though they were to keep bugs out, her arm over the edge as her finger tips left ripples in the courtyard's pond. Koi fish saw over, under the lily pads, and nipped at her fingers before darting away. Madara gently rubbed her back while relaxing in the gently sun light that the cloth over the open area of the courtyard made. Her left arm draped across his lap to touch the water, as his right hand held her right hand. Saya laid on her side, as he sat up back resting against the pillows, watching her, "This isn't so bad, is it?"

The courtyard of this safe house was both a Greek bath and a relaxing lounge, a pond in the middle directly under a clothed sky light. All the doors were thick, curtains and rugs adorned the floors of the hall ways and rooms. The courtyard was Greek-themed but the rest of the safe house was Egyptian. All the windows and skylights, were clothed to that the sun wouldn't bother anyone, and the place itself was tucked away, though since it was fall it was rather cold.

He continued rubbing her back, as she solemnly laid against him, too fearful to do anything else. Saya closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks, but he lifted her chin up and kissed her tears, licking them off, before licking his lips. "Did Orochimaru to this to you as well, Saya?" Madara asked, Saya slapping him across the face, "He wasn't a good person, I hope you know. He killed people. Lots of them." Saya struggled against him, but he gripped her wrists, making sure not of her assaults landed on him. She stopped, and there was a stifled sob, as she tried to pull away, "What do you think you were to him? What _were_ you to him?" She lowered her head, trying to pull away, "You can't run away from it, my dear."

She tried to pull away once more, before he pulled her into himself, hugging her tightly, "Rely on me, Saya. Let me be your replacement. Kabuto won't come for you, but I'll always be here for you." Saya choked another sob, and he let her go, stroking her hair, and she cried as he loosened her grip on her, letting her sit back and cover her face. She sobbed, gripping the sheets, and he tried to manipulate this situation to his benefit. The more he pretended to care, the more she would trust him and the more she's turn from others to be dependant on him. She stumbled away from him, tears streaming down her face, and ran off. That wasn't part of his plan. He got up and went after her, grabbing her hand, and she spun around, slapping him across the face, "Ok, I deserved that." She hit him again, and pushed him into the pond. He surfaced, and Madara spat out water, "Why do you care so much for a criminal?" Saya knelt down, dipping her finger in the water and writing something down on the tile in water, before leaving.

'_He was my savior.'_

Madara got out of the pool, as she ran off once more, the water in his clothes slowing him down. He tried to think ahead of her, but she was already 5 steps ahead of him, seeing as how he tripped on a rug that wasn't there before. 'She disarmed assassins with their own trap'. Kabuto's words rang in his head. Before Madara could think of what she may be thinking, he saw her running off, and grabbed her ankle. Saya yelped in surprise, hitting the floor, and Madara yelled victoriously, before he was silenced.

She was still wearing the robe over her night gown when she came here- but the robe has slipped off her shoulders in the fall, down to her elbows, revealing her bare arms, nape, shoulders, and the lingerie underneath. "Ooooh." Madara gasped lightly, her hair sprawled everywhere. The most tantalizing part- was her 'night gown' that was black sheer material, hemmed with white lace and thin spaghetti straps to hold it up. Madara grinned, eagerly pulling her to him, and she struggled, trying to get away from him. He ignored her struggles, untied the robe sash with his right hand, his left holding her wrists above her head, and he opened the robe to see more. The nightgown went down to her knees, and was an 'A' line dress, sheer stretchy material hugged and caressed her body, but still was easy for her to move in. Madara looked at her, and she looked back both bashfully and fearfully.

"I like this night gown." He stated, kissing her collar bone, and she tried to push him off, "Don't fight me-" She took his hand in hers, running it along her arm, before she ran it along the floor. It was rough and course, but her skin was soft and warm. "How inconsiderate of me." Madara chuckled, picking her up, as she pulled her robe closed, before being set in the bed they had once laid in. He gently tried to seduce her with kisses in the places his other female companions had for weak spots, but she really didn't respond, looking somewhere else. To her, in a darkened corner, a pair of snake-like golden eyes watched her, well, watched Madara, to be specific.

"Kabuto is throwing a fit at the Base." One of the Zetsu clones reported, just moments into Madara's tactic on Saya which bore no fruit from the start. Madara sighed, but grinned at Saya,

"I have to go, but don't worry. I'll leave a clone in my place." Madara told her, taking her hand and kissing it gentlemanly, standing up and making a clone of himself, before leaving with Zetsu. The afterimage sat down on the bed and laid with her, pulling it to lay with him like they had laid when she woke up in this place. Saya laid there, quiet, as the clone played with her fingers, curiously intertwining them, as his other hand rubbed her lower back. When she tried to move, the clone would ensure that she didn't put a toe or finger outside of the bed.

Thinking about it logically, the clone was only an after image of Madara and had only 10 percent of his normal power and intelligence. Madara's clone locked eyes with Saya, before it quivered. The clone stood up, as she sat up, and watched it go to the pond. Then, it drowned itself. It wasn't all too smart for a clone, as it constantly surfaced, but it swallowed enough water to drown it's lungs, and poofed into death. Saya laid back on the bed, and dipped her fingers into the water, watching the koi nibble on her fingers.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

Madara stopped, gasping, grabbing his throat and gargling. The feeling of drowning in water, on his brain, flashing before his eyes, and in his throat. The clone was dead. How was that possible? Kabuto hadn't left the base, searching under every loose tile and badly placed air duct, looking for Saya. Falsely believing she was still within the Base, and had merely gotten lost. "Zetsu." A clone of Zetsu pulled itself halfway up from the floor, "Go to the safe house and watch that girl like a hawk." He ordered, Zetsu descending once more into the floor.

He leaned back in his chair, trying to think of what could get her to like him enough to speak to him. Kabuto had mention she probably only talked to that criminal, Orochimaru. But why? An image of her writing 'my savior' on the ground, flashed back in his mind. What had he saved her from? He twirled his pipe within his fingers, knowing full well that the Sannin couldn't even save himself, let alone the girl, but despite this Kabuto was feverish to get her within close range once more. Why?

Why only Orochimaru, did she defend the topic so instinctively? What had happened between them, that made her cry every time he was mentioned? Was there a reason Kabuto didn't investigate why she mysteriously vanished for a few days each month? He wanted to know all the answers to these questions, and he wanted them now. "Zetsu, bring Kabuto in here." Another Zetsu clone appeared when his name was called, and disappeared, the door to Madara's office opening to Kabuto, the clone behind him. "I have some questions for you, regarding Saya. Zetsu, you may leave." Zetsu left, shutting the door, and Kabuto was offered a seat, taking it.

"I don't think I'm willign to discuss much with you." Kabuto said bluntly, and Madara chuckled, leaning back in his chair, lighting his pipe. To clear his head for what answers might come. "Where is she?"

"Don't worry, she's completely healthy and safe. A little shook up, but fine." Madara said vaguely, "Tell me, do you know why she cries at the mention of your old master?" He asked, changing the subject, letting the sickeningly sweet smoke roll along his tongue and throat teasingly, before escaping from his mouth.

"I believe they had quite the connection. Orochimaru brought her home one day, and she began living with us. There wasn't a day that she wasn't close to him. When we ran tests on her, she became agitated if he was too far away and made sure to stick near him or I." Kabuto answered. Well, that answered one question and Madara drew new breath from his pipe,

"Why do you care so much about finding her and having her close?" Madara asked, choosing to mentally by-pass the 'why do you let her leave freely' question, since it had been answered before. No use to have someone repeat themselves if you remember it correctly yourself.

"I promised that old snake that I would watch her until she found her own way." Kabuto responded bluntly, and Madara stared at the ceiling briefly. He had mentioned they ran tests on her. Did they hurt her? Was that why she didn't talk? Madara felt angered that, because of this man and his old master's selfishness, he could never hear a voice he longed to listen too.

"What types of tests did you run?" Madara questioned, trying to control his anger, but the conclusions he mentally jumped to angered him to no end. What if he got sick? How was she to scold him for being stupid, or being careless, if this man in front of him had stolen that small joy from him?

"Orochimaru said he found her wounded, and for a while, she did seem to walk with a limp, or collapse from reasonless exhaustion. Endurance, problem-solving, tactical analysis. He wanted to know her limits and she was glad to please him. I've never heard her speak, either. When she fell, she didn't cry or moan in pain, she simply forced herself back to her feet. I believe Orochimaru heard her speak- since it was he who said her name was Saya." Madara relaxed, but he still wanted to know how Orochimaru coaxed words from her lips and no one else seemed to be able too. He nodded, understanding her a little bit more now.

"That's enough. You can go now." Madara said, exhaling more smoke. Kabuto stood up,

"We did a test where we locked a man who could break out of any situation in a room with Saya. As he tried to get out, she mirrored his movements perfectly, and even tricked him into following her own. He was driven mad in a couple of hours, screaming for her to get out of his head." Kabuto said, before he left of his own accord, and Madara reclined in his chair, inhaling deeply, before exhaling equally deep. Reverse physiology? When she couldn't even speak? Was that how she got into Orochimaru's graces? Madara grunted, putting out his pipe, and standing up, leaving himself.

~O~ Safe house ~O~

The koi were swimming in a line formation, in sync with one another, when Madara arrived. They all swam in the same '8' figure, on it's side, systematically. Saya was asleep on the bed, her finger tips barely touching the water, as the curtains kept bugs away from her. Madara sat on the bed, laying next to her, watching as she slept. She still wore her robe, probably the night gown underneath. He's brought some magazines from different stores he saw women flocking too for her. Madara was proud of how considerate he was.

He reached out, gently moving a ringlet-tipped strand of hair from her neck, the silky copper slipping between his fingers. Sun-trapping copper. Madara laid on his side, gently running his fingertips over the flesh between her shoulder and neck, watching her sleep. He slithered his fingers into the sash and untied it, pulling down the robe over her shoulder, leaving light kisses as not to wake her. She turned onto her back, staring at him wide awake. "Did you miss me, Saya?" He asked, gently kissing her shoulder, as she shook her head in a 'no' fashion. "Blunt, aren't we?" Madara smiled gently at her, overlooking it, "You look stunning." Saya squirmed under him, "What must I say for you to share my bedroom?" She pushed him away, and he nibbled on her shoulder.

Saya slipped away from him, getting up, pulling her robe closed, and standing at the edge of the pond. Madara relaxed on the bed, closing his eyes. She'd come to him. Eventually, he thought, but she didn't come back. She stood by the water's edge, staring at the water and the fish. "If you want more, then I'll go get more fish." Madara offered, but she said nothing. The bed creaked and something tickles his face, making him open his eyes.

Her hair tickled his face, and she stared into his eyes. Her eyes stared into his, the crystal clear orbs stared into his soul. They seemed to speak all by themselves, up this close. God, they were beautiful. Madara slid his hand behind her neck, gently pulling her down and kissing her. Saya blinked, Madara's other hand sliding up her thigh and pulling her leg closer to his hips as he sat up. He pulled back, smirking, "Mmm, you're not half-bad." He gently rubbed her legs, and she looked away. He gently caressed her chin, turning her head back to him, and softly kissed her. "Use your tongue a little more." Madara instructed, sliding his thumb and fore finger in her hair. He stopped and she withdrew, coughing, gasping for air and he laughed.

"You're quite inexperienced at this, hn?" He asked, smirking, rubbing her lower back and she looked away from him. "It's fine if you don't say anything. I'll assume you're saying yes." Madara said, nibbling her neck, and she giggled cutely. "How adorable." Madara kissed her hand, and she shivered as he spoke, "I'm going to make sure you remember every last bit of me, little Saya." He offered her the magazines, "But before that night comes, I think tonight we should focus on these. You'll be sticking around for a long, long, time, my dear." He promised, smirking, and patting the magazines. "Time to study up, while the night is still young." Madara grinned, and she looked at the magazines, opening up a page and blushing violently, before shoving them to his chest. "did that old fool pamper you with not showing you these things? He may have shown you the nicer side, but let me show you the dark side." Madara offered, kissing her, before she withdrew and slapped him in the face, scribbling something on his forehead, and promptly walking off. "What'd she-" She checked his reflection in the pond water, the words, 'I'm an inconsiderate douche bag', were on his forehead.


	4. Sleep Deprivation

Ningyo (Doll)

Chapter 3

Sleep Deprivation

His arms were wrapped about her, face buried within the nape of her neck, his warm breath tickling her skin. Her back to his chest, as she slept oblivious to this position. Madara had fallen asleep, but had woken up giddy. He'd stolen a treasure that Orochimaru and Kabuto both treasured. This girl with her strange eyes and her coppery hair. What had Orochimaru see in her? Madara froze, as Saya turned in his hold, snuggling closer to him and pulling his cloak over her a little more. He relaxed,

He had forgotten that the mattresses for the safe house had been removed, form old age and the elements. So, he collected several rugs, stacked them on top of each other, and used his Akatsuki cloak as a blanket for her, mostly, but they ended up both using it (His idea). Madara let her feed off his warmth, Saya not saying a single thing, even as he watched her toss and turn in terror filled nightmares, before calming. He stroked her head, wondering what she dreamt of. Love? Hate? Killing? Running away? What? He moved some hair behind her ear, hoping the soft touch would keep away her nightmares.

What did he need to do, so she would have the same connection with him, like she did with Orochimaru? He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead softly, watching her. She smelt heavenly. Her coppery coils smelt of coconut conditioner, her skin of something sweet, like his pipe's smoke, and the perfume that was fading from her skin, smelt gently of flowers. Everything about her, moving the nameable scents aside, was intoxicating. He wanted to be here, all day and night, sleeping here. Just sleeping.

His mind cleared, as his vision blurred. He felt peaceful. Was this her ability? What sounds would she make if he was to take her for himself? Would she moan in bliss from his touch, or pull away fearfully? That Look of terror, confusion, and fear. He'd known it all his life, but the way it contorted her features… Something touched his chest, and she looked down. "Saya?" He questioned, and she stared sleepily at his chest. "Are you hungry?" He asked, but she pushed him away gently, getting up and going to the bathroom. The toilet flushed, the sink water echoed before there was a heavy thump, making Madara get up and break the door handle. Saya sat on the floor of the bathroom, shivering.

~O~O~O~

"_Do you enjoy this life?" _He's asked, as she laid in the cold snow, blood tainting the pure white around her, as she bled. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she laid there, the paralysis setting deep within her bones. _"The last survivor of a long forgotten Clan, struggling for a useless existence in the mountains of snow, where you don't belong. How sad." _She closed her eyes, as their hand brushed her forehead, making her looked back. _"I know the feeling of being an out cast. It hurts, doesn't it?" _Blood rolled down the side of her mouth, and stained the snow beneath her head, _"I'm not an out cast any more, and you don't have to be one either. Hated so much you're chained to this place during it's year long winters. How you're alive not is remarkable."_

"_Ha…te…" _She interjected, _"Leave me. To die." _He smiled, picking her up and hugging her to him, before resting his head on her chest,

"_Do you really want that?" _He asked, as she choked a sob, _"Let's make a contract. So you'll never be alone." _He said, rubbing her back gently, panting, _"I'll leave today, but I'll come back for you. If I don't, you can continue to live this isolated life of yours. If I come back, then you'll live with me. Deal?" _

"…_Yes." _She agreed, and he smirked,

"_I'm called 'Orochimaru'. I need to know your name so we can complete the contract." _He said, and she said nothing for a while, looking down at the chains around her ankles and her neck.

"_Ningyo No Yuki."_

~O~O~O~

Saya sat up abruptly, gripping her chest, "Something wrong?" She looked over, seeing only Madara and felt somewhat disappointed. He took her hand and she took it back, leaving the room flustered. "Saya, I'm not in the mood to chase you around. I'm tired." He stated, and she went back to the room, and showed him the middle finger, before continuing on her way. She sat at the edge of the ground, dipping her feet in the pond, closing her eyes. The koi swam under her feet, rubbing their find against them, making her giggle. She smiled, reaching down to touch them but they ran from her touch.

Saya stood back up and went back to the room, Madara opening an eye, before closing his eye. She snuggled up in the cloak, before pushing him off the 'bed'. "Ooof! What the hell?" Madara growled and she looked at him innocently. He sighed, trying to get back onto the bed, but she pushed him off, "Stop this." He grunted, put she kept him off the bed. Madara laughed, pulling her over to him, smirking mischievously. Madara picked her up and laid with her, covering them up before falling asleep again. Saya slowly fell asleep as well, hoping not to have anther dream nor nightmare, but when any sort of dream came, she forced herself awake.

When Madara woke up the next morning, Saya was wandering around aimlessly. "Saya, come here a moment." Madara said, sitting on the outside bed, as she stumbled over. He put the magazines on the bed once more. "I noticed you didn't really pick much form these, so, maybe, we could go over them one more time?" Saya took the thick, 1 inch magazines, and threw them in his face, as he grunted, "What is wrong with you?" Madara demanded, seeing her puffy eyes and how she held a 'don't care' expression. He pulled her over to the bed, forcing himself to overlook the magazines being thrown in his face, "Why don't you take a little nap while I go and check on something?" He offered, and she sat on the bed, as he left.

~O~ Base ~O~

"She reacts rebelliously and bitchy when she doesn't get her sleep." Kabuto responded, when Madara asked him how Saya acts with no sleep. "She seemed to have night terrors on occasion, and forced herself to stay awake. Usually, she'd fall back asleep after a rather violent outburst, and sleep for a whole day or two." Kabuto concluded, and Madara wondered something.

"How violent?" Madara questioned. If 'violent' was her throwing the books at him, he could overlook that. It didn't hurt as much as it had hurt his pride, seeing as how he'd become more of a pushover. He was turning into Saya's bitch, instead of her dominator. Now that angered him a bit.

"I put her in a room, after lack of sleep, with a man and a door. She ripped the man's arms and legs off, kicked him aside, ripped of the door, and wandered around until she finally fell asleep in a small corner in a empty room." Kabuto replied, and Madara blinked, "Despite how Orochimaru did not approve, Saya also reacted violently animalistic when separated from either of us for too long." Madara nodded, thinking. "She needs to be put in a completely dark room, no lights, with a soft bed and thick blanket that will warm her quickly. That's what I have discovered, is the best way to keep her properly healthy. Now, when will she be returned to me?" Kabuto questioned, Madara looking thoughtfully at his pipe.

"When my plan succeeds, you may have her back." Madara said absently, "Until then, I suppose I'll be holding her ransom to ensure your very best work ethic." The Uchiha chuckled darkly, "Of course, that's only a possibility. I can't really promise anything. You understand, right Kabuto? I mean, after all, she is a very beautiful woman." He said, leaning back in his chair, and Kabuto clenched the desk, before flipping it over. Madara simply grinned and stared at him, "Something the matter?"

"Do not treat her as some type of possession!" Kabuto exclaimed, "You can't domesticate a wild animal." Madara blinked in surprise, before a vulpine smile crossed his lips, and he snickered. Kabuto was caught off guard, as Madara laughed,

"That's right! You can't make a stray into a house pet! Your old master brought her in, did he not?" Madara sneered, "Do you wish me to treat her like an animal? Do you do this as well?" Kabuto choked, speechless, "Well I'm leaving." Madara said, and with that, vanished,

~O~ Safe House ~O~

A few Zetsu clones moved new mattresses into the Safe house rooms, as Saya watched. Madara glanced over, pausing in his construction work of making a window and door for one of the rooms. He grinned at Saya, who glared back. "I hope you know this is all being done for you. I'm not being inconsiderate." Madara returned to working, "So. Why did you have such a strong connection with that old criminal, Orochimaru?" Saya looked down, Madara offering her a pad of paper and a pen, and she took them, staring at the blank page, before writing something down, and showing it to him.

'_He came back for me.'_

Madara was confused, "Didn't anyone else come back for you?" Saya lowered her head, shaking it in a 'no'. She wrote something else down, and stuck out her tongue at him,

'_Douchebags don't deserve answers.'_

He groaned, before the pad and pen were thrown in his face, as she left, going to the pond. The koi in the pond swam around in a perfect circle, and she glanced back to make sure Madara was watching. He watched in shock, as she dove into the circle and vanished, before the fish parted and continued to swim aimlessly. He checked the pond, a few Zetsu clones coming over, "We're ready to put the door in." One of them reported, and Madara nodded,

"Hn. I seemed like this will work in our benefit." Madara stated, tying his hair up in a pony tail, "Let's work faster. I want it done before she comes back." the clones nodded and walked off, as he glanced at the pond. If she could do that, she probably wouldn't come back. But then- how did she do it in the first place? And why didn't she do it earlier? No matter. He'd kill the koi fish when she got back so that it wouldn't happen again. Mission accomplished, problem solved.

~O~ Sound Village ~O~

The squelching found of her wet footsteps echoed in the empty hallways, as she wandered around with really no purpose in mind. Her chest hurt, and she did pause repeatedly, to catch her breath, leaning against a wall to do so. She gripped the flesh over her heart and she collapsed, gasping for air. When the most painful of moments had passed, she dragged herself to her feet and kept walking until she came to the room she was looking for.

A single bed, holding blood stained sheets still, blood splattered on the walls, but there was no body. She wheezed for air, but still managed to make it to the side of the bed before she collapsed into a chair next to it, panting from strain. She reached down and pulled up her dress enough to reveal her scared ankles, and pulled down the neck of it to revealed her equally scarred neck, before relaxing in the chair.

This chair she'd sat in all day and all night, completely at peace. She didn't mind that, at the time, she didn't have a bed. She'd rather not have one. Just this chair. This old, creaking, wooden chair. Saya rocked in it, closing her eyes. "I didn't think anyone was here." She quickly sat up, covering her neck and standing up so her dress would cover her ankles. "Sasuke, I found a straggler." The man yelled down the hallway, and Saya stood her ground. A boy with short navy hair stepped into the room, pausing. "Saya." He said, and she calmed down, as he came over to her. "Where have you been all this time?" She looked around, grabbing a pencil and a pad of paper from the night stand next to the bed, writing something down, and offering it to him. "I see. Why are you here?" she took the pad back and wrote something else down, giving it back, "How did you get here? Through the water?" She nodded, "You're in pain. Sit." Saya sat back down and relaxed.

"Sasuke, I thought we killed stragglers." The first male with light blue hair said, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Leave her. She's in enough pain as it is." Sasuke said, Saya staring at the bed solemnly, breathing ruggedly. She doubled over and grabbed her chest, groaning. The first man moved to assist, but Sasuke pushed them back into the hall, "We came for a reason. Get to work." He said bluntly, not looking back at Saya as she got up and went to the closet, exiting with a purple waist rope and trotting towards the area she entered the village from. "Hold it." Sasuke said, and she halted, looking back curiously as he approached her. He took the rope from her hands and tied it around her waist, before standing up, "Don't get into trouble." He stated, before sending her on her way.

She looked back at Sasuke once, before getting back into the room with the koi pond she entered the village from. He'd have rough times before good ones and lots of children in his future, but she couldn't really tell him that. Saya dove back into the circle of koi fish, and vanished as easily as she'd appeared.

When she did reappear in the pond of the safe house, since there was no place to reappear at the Base, she poked her head out to make sure no one was around, before pulling herself out. Madara appeared and began to savagely (and quite asshole-ish of him) to spear the koi fish in the pond. "HaHA! I don't know how you left, but it won't be happening again." He stated triumphantly, earning himself a kick to the groin. As he fell over and curled into the fetus position, she began to angrily kick him in the ass. It may have been a bitch move on her part, but he killed fish that did nothing wrong whatsoever. He fucked up first. When she was satisfied that he wouldn't be able to sit for a few months, she walked of momentarily, coming back him with a black permanent marker. "What are you-?" He started, before she punched him in the face so he'd shut up.

When she was done scribbling on his face, she walked off to the bed and sat down, curling up in the long ends of the waist rope, and falling asleep. Madara checked his reflection in the water and groaned in pain and disgust with a 'Not again' as he studied his own refection. She'd doodles a French mustache on him, complete with curled tips, and on his forehead she put;

'_I am no longer a inconsiderate douche bag, but a self-centered jerk off'_


	5. A Suitor for the Blizzard Witch

Ningyo (Doll)

Chapter 4

A Suitor of the Blizzard Witch

"Come." Madara said, her hand in his, as he tried to tug her into the beauty store that she full-blow refused to go into. "It's just a hair cut." He insisted, but she grabbed her long hair and shook her head, before he picked her up and carried her in, the clerk blinking,

"Um, we-welcome to our store." The Clerk said nervously, and Madara nodded, not really caring about what they had to say. He only cared about getting her sharp nails out of his neck, as she's jab them into his spine almost. Madara grunted, forcing a smile through the pain,

"We have an appoint-OW-ment." Madara said, as Saya twisted her nails into his spinal column. The Clerk and Madara exchanged a few words, as Saya glanced up, seeing a few people look at her oddly, before she glared at them. They hastily carried on with their day as her eyes followed them, before she continued sharply poking his spine, making him twitch and jerk just as sharp. "Mm, stop Saya." Madara said, dropping her in a chair, and she struggled against the hair stylists. "Sit here until they're done, and behave." He grunted, but she struggled, trying to fight back against them.

She reluctantly gave in and let them cut an inch off her hair for dead ends, before returning her to her captor. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, before her nails raked his face and she walked off, as he stood there with the clerk looked at him with concern. He smiled, "She's a hell cat." He said, paying, before regrouping with Saya, who glared at her hair unhappily. "It still looks the same, don't be so angry." She ignored him, as he tried to coax her to talk to him, before someone intervened between them. "What the hell?" Madara grunted, and Saya stopped.

The person was cloaked, and looked at Saya, "So…there you are, Ningyo No Yuki." The person said, Madara grunting as the person reached for her. Saya flinched, grabbing their wrist and delivering a quick blow to their neck, before they fell to the ground, dead, and she darted off.

~O~Base ~O~

"Someone came to her today and tried to grab her." Madara said, returning Saya to Kabuto. Saya was shaking, as she cling to Kabuto. "She killed them and ran off." Kabuto rubbed her back as she calmed down. "They called her 'Ningyo No Yuki'." The medic flinched, and sighed, "I don't understand what they meant."

"Oh boy." He said, as Saya snuggled into him, "Orochimaru, originally, found Saya when he became lost in a blizzard and could not find his way back. When said blizzard calmed, he found Saya, chained and bleeding, to a tree on a mountain where it snows all year round. The next day he retrieved her but didn't speak much about where he found her." Kabuto patted Saya's head and she smiled, "It was a miracle that she survived the blizzards and didn't get hypothermia, considering the chains were so deep they'd ripped apart the flesh and dug into the muscle. I even had trouble repairing the areas. Though, every year for some reason, around the same time, the same band of renegades attempts to whisk her away." Madara didn't seem so happy. Maybe it was because Saya was smiling as the medic patted her hair, or maybe it was jealously that she didn't smile around him. Maybe it was the fact that other people wanted her just as much as Madara did. "It would be in her best interest that she not be returned to where she was before.

"Why?" Madara asked absently, having spaced out, and earned himself a glare from Kabuto.

"She was _chained to a tree in a snow-filled mountain_." Kabuto grunted, petting her as she slowly fell asleep. "Ever since Orochimaru brought her into his and my care, she has respiratory problems from time to time and collapses." Saya fell asleep completely, including her gentle, shallow breaths. "I think anything other than that place is better for her." Kabuto tucked her in. "Let her sleep here tonight." Kabuto left the room, and Madara sat on the bed and moved her hair away from her face.

As they slept that night, A man appeared in the room and picked her up before their neck was slashed by Madara, as he sat in a chair not far away from the bed. As they fell, Madara slid Saya out of their arms and back into her bed. He smirked, making himself comfortable in his chair, proud that he saved her. Once again, he fell back asleep.

~O~O~O~

"_What do you enjoy about this place?" _He asked, as she glanced back at him, the dark lashes curled up, tipped with the white of malnutrition- or was that snow? Yes. It was the snow. _"Do you enjoy being chained to a tree?" _Her fingertips ran over the snow as she walked in his foot indents in the snow. He was so much taller than her.

"_It is…all I have known." _She answered, stopping, eyes scanning the mountain view. _"I have known of nothing else. I thought, maybe, I was alone in this world, until you came."_ She answered, staring at him, smiling before continuing to follow his foot holds. He glanced back at her, smirking, before looking forward again.

"_There are many other people in the world. Other places. Many, many, other places. Some warmer, colder, sunnier. Some places where it rains." _He told her, making her stop. Looking back, he frowned, stopping himself, as she stood there.

"_Ra-in? what is 'rain'?" _She asked, seeing him grin as he turned to her.

"_Water falls from the sky. Technically, it's condensation falling to the ground. It helps you sleep, it's fun to watch. I will show it to you sometime."_ He promised, and she smiled. Her smile vanished when he walked out of the circle around the tree, and looked at her. She hesitantly followed his foot holds and tried to stepped out too, but the chains pulled on her throat, choking her, before she fell back, coughing. Blood began to taint the snow, and she closed her eyes.

~O~O~O~

Saya forced herself awake, sitting up. Both Kabuto and Madara slept in the room, and she laid back down to go back to sleep. Despite the men's presence being very assuring to her, she couldn't fall back to sleep. She tugged on Kabuto's sleeve repeatedly, trying to wake up, but he did not move. He was dead asleep. She reluctantly went over to Madara and repeated the action to him. This time, he did wake up, and looked at her sleepily. "What's wrong?" He yawned, and she frowned, "Want me to sleep with you?" She nodded seldom, and he got up, laying next to her before falling asleep himself. She grunted, moving his arm and dropping it around her shoulders, closing her eyes. Maybe He'd ward off these painful memories of hers.

Ironic, as these memories poisoned her when they use to always bring her such warm and fuzzy happiness.

The next morning, He awoke to her snuggling into him for warmth. Kabuto has left, and he looked down as her, gently moving her away from him, and giving her a pillow to hug. He got up and left the room, Kabuto coming in, "Don't leave the room." Kabuto said, "Even the slightest centimeter of space could be all they need." He said, pushing up his glasses, and looking at Saya, who looked tired and hugged herself, numbly staring at the bed sheets. The medic offered her some bread, and she flinched from the notion, before taking it and nibbling on it. "Looks like another bad dream." He pet her lightly and she relaxed, smiling softly, no longer hugging herself.

What were her nightmares? Did they involve her getting killed? Maybe the death of family members? Or were they solely based on that dead criminal? Did she ever, once, stop to think about herself, other than this boy and his dead ex-master? These thoughts raced through Madara's head, only angering him, before he left the room and left the medic to tend to her.

"Saya." Saya looked up at Kabuto, "You need to stop hurting yourself by remembering the past." She pulled the bed comforter around her, "It's unhealthy." She pulled on the front of his shirt lightly, "You know this too, right? One day I won't be here for you." Saya let go of his shirt, and looked down, "Sasuke won't either." She laid down solemnly and curled up in the blanket, her thoughts unknown to the world. "Kabuto opened his mouth to say something, before whipping around to kill another intruder, as three others ganged up on him, one picking her up and running off with her.

"Here, drink this!" The kidnapper grunted, forcing a vial of something down her throat. Her vision blurred and her skin tingled as the person ran off with an unconscious Saya.

~O~O~O~

"The Snow Doll has been retrieved at last, my fellows!" The Man declared to the Village at the base of the mountain, as she was dragged, unconscious, to her destination. "She was taken from us many, many years ago, but it will not be repeated again! This time, she will not want to leave." The grunts locked a collar around her neck and her ankles, a short chain between the anklets. "This time, we have made a small 'home for her, around the Tree!" Her wrists were tied together with a ratty old rope before her limp body was thrown on a bed in the small house they'd made around the Tree. "Let the Tree of Earth revive once again, using her life, and let the Dark Blizzards surround her once more! She is the one whose black heart will revive the Tree with her slow demise!" The grunts left her, as she slowly woke up, locking her inside the igloo like house, as she stared in horror at her surroundings before pounding on the walls. "The Snow chills her to the bone, so, she will not escape alive with her strength."

Saya dropped to her knees, the chain already ripping into her throat and opening the long-healed scars. "When the Tree blooms and this chilling weather subsides, she will be offered to the Tree as a sacrifice of good-nature!" In the town there was joyous cheering, as Saya tried in vain, to claw her way out of the solid ice door.

Outside, a man wrapped in a wolf pelt watched as Saya stood up and the snow wrapped around her, before leaving her, as she wore a dress of white with fur on it's ends and around the hem of the off-the-shoulder dress. He walked over and she watched him through the small window, her eyes changing to the color of the running water, as her hair changed to the untainted white of the snow. He moved the door aside and entered, as she watched him with untrust in her eyes. "Ningyo No Yuki." She stiffened, as he crouched in the small house, far taller than her, before kneeling down and hugging her. "How I've longed to see you once more." He said, hugging her tightly and she feral-ly scratched at his flesh where the pelt didn't cover.

"As feisty as ever." He smiled, before withdrawing from the house, looking at her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one lays a hand on you, before I do." He grinned wolfishly, "Your chains are of chakra and stamina-sapping properties, so you can't leave. You hardly have enough strength to make your own clothes. Rely on me, Ningyo-" Saya roared, making the man flinch, and he smiled shakily, "Yo-you don't scare me-!" He started, before he was thrown far away from the igloo and the door rolled over the entrance, icing over. He got up and went back to the igloo. "You can't avoid me for long. The ice will melt from your lack of strength and I'll be right here waiting." He grinned, "Remember my name, Ningyo. It's 'Yukamura'. I'll be the one to tame you." Words began to form on the outside of igloo.

'_I've only been tamed by one and they are dead.'_

"You are wrong, Ningyo!" Yukamura yelled, "I too, will tame you if they did!" The snow contorted around him, growls sounding, and he looked back, twitching. A Snow Leopard twice his own size, growled at him territorially, it's pups next to it. "Remember-! I'll come back for you, Ningyo!" He said, before running off as the leopard curled up at the entrance of the igloo, and Saya lowered her gaze, lacing her fingers together before closing her eyes. The chain that connected her collar to the Tree, snapped, and fell to the ground just before she did, as she panted heavily. She wouldn't be able to do something like that for a good while, as she reached upp and ripped the collar off, allowing her to breath again.

She wouldn't let the scars that had been so lovingly healed, ripped open so savagely has her skin once had.


	6. Lullaby of the Whip

Ningyo (Doll)

Chapter 5- Lullaby of the Whip

"Haa, haa, haah." Saya panted, breathing her hot breath onto the snow in her hands, melting it into water before feeding it to the tree. She looked over, animals of the mountain awkwardly walking over with a large leaf of water, and helped water the tree she was bound too. It's roots greedily drank up the water, happily turned from a withered husk to a beautiful tree, as the dried up roots were fed. She smiled, her breathing problems beginning to reside. The animals laid down about in her home, sheltered from the howling winds, and kept it toasty and warm in the igloo, leaving her to day dream of sugary thoughts. Before they were ruined.

"Oh, Miss Witch!" The animals began to growl and she pet them as she gently shushed them. They'd be killed if anyone knew they had helped her. Only Yukamaru appeared, and she grimaced, black tribal paintings on his arms, legs, torso, and face, as he stood outside her newest home. "It's good to see you're here, Ningyo! Have you noticed it yet? I'm talking in full Japanese." She looked away, and he knelt down, "Will you…listen to my story, Ningyo? I have a feeling you won't be here for very long." She glanced over,

"Long ago, when I was a little boy, I ran away from home and became lost in the vast snow of the Mountains behind my home." Yukamaru said, pulling out an unfinished, had-made coat, and began sewing. "Afraid, I curled up under a tree and began crying, scared of the howling winds, but as the howling died down, I noticed someone standing before me. It was a girl around my age, with long white hair and indescribable eyes that took my breath away. She pointed in the direction behind me, and when I looked back, I saw my village not too far away. Without a word nor a sound, she helped me up and nudged me back towards my home with only the echoing of chain links to let me know she was behind me." The snow leopard from the day before, nudged it's muzzle into her lap, and she scratched it behind the ear. "When I asked about this beauty who seemed untouched by time, the members of my village told me she was the 'Witch of the Snow' and 'Bitch of the Blizzards', but none of these described her. They said she never had a name other than 'Ningyo No Yuki' or in Japanese, 'Doll of Snow/ Doll of the Snow'." Saya looked away, "Every day, I'd watch this girl, chained to an old tree, sleep and test the limits of her chains. One day, I worked up the courage to confess my feelings to her, and when I went to the tree, baring blizzard and howling winds alike- I met only severed chains with a ruined bouquet of flowers. She had been taken by a wanderer to our lands that the Villagers had seen only a few times. I was too buys trying to summon my courage and think of ways to approach her." Yukamaru turned the coat to another side. "I told myself that, if I ever met that girl again, if she was still breathing, I'd marry her. Even if she'd never say a single word to me, I wouldn't care." Saya sighed.

"I think…you're that woman, Ningyo." Saya stood up abruptly and wrote something on her side of the igloo, backwards so he could read it.

'_I have a name."_

Yukamaru looked at her, not pausing in his handy work. "What do you want from me, Ningyo- no- Yuki. What do you desire from me? Do you wish to test my worth? I'm the strongest warrior in the Village, and the best at everything. Am I not worthy of your affection?" Saya looked away. He was nothing compared to Orochimaru. He forced his opinions on her, but she was given a choice. She might as well marry Madara.

~O~ Elsewhere ~O~

"ARRGH!" Madara roared, flipping his desk angrily. It ripped apart upon impact on the floor. Papers slowly wafted back down to the ground, and other more unfortunate trinkets, lay broken upon the cold ground. He panted heavily, groaning, as he doubled over, grabbing his stomach as he dropped to a knee. Kabuto came back in and helped him into a chair, as he panted, before Madara's hand lashed out and grabbed his shirt. "Get away from me." He growled, but Kabuto ignored him, pushing his glasses up and began to put more chakra into his wound as he had before Madara's out burst.

"Relax." Kabuto grunted moodily, before fully healing him. "Do you remember which way she was taken?" Madara caught his breath and relaxed, looking down in thought. He pulled something out of his shirt- a head band with a symbol on it. "You're a lot more useful than I thought. This doesn't look like a village I know of, but I think It was on the clothes Saya came to us." Kabuto remarked, before returning to healing the unhappy Uchiha, who hissed and batted his hands away, "I can always leave by myself to find her. You'd be nothing but dead weight."

"I'd grab your ankles as I die so I'll be stuck to you even in death." Madara responded, giving up on avoiding the man's healing efforts, and allowed him to continue. "I want her back."

"As do I, but if we got everything we wanted without effort, we'd be corrupt." Kabuto said bluntly, stepping back to admire his handy work, before beginning to heal himself. "We'll figure it out." Madara took the headband back, looking for a village with the matching symbol that the band had. He pointed to a small, very, very small village. "The Village doesn't even see to have a name. Guess we're going there when you're better." Madara groaned and got to his feet before falling down to the ground. "Once again, I said 'when you're better'. We'll heal in a day and then we'll leave. For now, take it easy." Madara pulled himself back into his chair and groaned.

~O~O~O~

"_What are you saying?" _She asked, as he stood there, sword in hand, _"Ah- I should have known that this was really the cause of you getting to know me so well." _She knelt down, hands on her knees, and tilted her head back. _"If it's what you want, then go ahead. I don't have much to live for anyways." _The man stared at her, before bringing the sword down over her. But only the sound of the clinking of her chains could be heard. She opened her eyes and looked down, in shock, as her collar and ankles lay broken upon the snow.

"_I came here, as promised, to liberate you, Saya." _He offered his hand to her and she took it, letting him help her to her feet. _"I only ask that you never bow down to anyone while you live with me." _She stared at him, before nodding and hugging him. _"Don't let others be able to twist your words either." _He wrapped her in a cloak of his own, _"I'm sure you must be cold. We'll be at my home soon enough, so just bear with me for a day or so." _

~O~O~O~

Saya woke up, looking around, still in her igloo. She heard growls and looked up, as the animals chewed to the chains to her shackles, before she sat up and shooed them off as a couple of the villagers barged into the igloo. They savagely beat off the animals, before unchaining her, "Come on, Blizza-Bitch, we're going to give you your 'treatment'." One groaned, as they dragged her by her hair, kicking and struggling, through the snow, before chaining her up to a blood-stained rock by her ankles and wrists, upside down. "This is for my cousin who died last winter!" One of the five yelled, before pelting her with a metal pipe as she coughed, "For my wife!" Another pipe age into her, this time, to her rib cage, and she gasped as the wind was knocked from her lungs.

This was their enjoyment. They took pleasure in the fact that she could not defend herself, and beat her daily of their own selfishness. Even if she had free will, she would give them a chance to forgive themselves. But only one. "Look, the tree's blooming leaves! It must be from beating her!" No. It was from the water she fed it. But did it matter? The blood tricking down her throat gargled and twisted the words, but she sang. Through the tears the pain brought, and the pain that she'd only tried to ease their minds brought, she sang. "She's casting a spell on us!"

The wordless song rang through the snow and the mountains its a sorrowful chorus of silence, as she was beaten. When they left, after beating her and dropping her back off at her at igloo prison, she sang once more, too sore to move. The words she swore she'd never utter, stayed playing like a heart-broken music box in her head, as tears streamed down her face. This living was not 'living'. It was an empty, hollow existence.

~O~O~O~

Saya flinched awake, her eyes snapping open. Yukamaru was kneeling over her, placing band-aids and healing ointments. She lashed out at him and he chuckled while dodging her nails. "Calm down, I'm only treating your wounds, my love." Saya gasped, the snow wrapping around her arms and turning to solid ice, holding her in place. "Don't look at me with such a frightened expression." Saya looked away, but he smiled and continued to bandage her up. "Look how they've treated you. Beating you for their own personal benefit. How shameful." She looked away from Yukamaru as he worked, "I was busy, but next time, I'll protect you."

She made sure to stay away from him as much as he could, but with how he had iced her arms and legs, she couldn't do much. After he'd finished dressing her cuts his palms slid up the sides of her thighs. "I finished my present for you. I hope you'll accept it." He grinned, ad a cloth was thrown to the other side of her back, before he pulled his present over her shoulders. It was the jacket he'd been working on earlier with a thick fur trimmed hood, on the edge and inside. "I'm sorry, the hunting season is over and I wasn't able to find to many animals to make it with. If you want, I can make you something with the skin of an animal you'd rather prefer." Saya blinked, and thought about it. Her hands shook and she leaned forward, writing in the snow.

'_Albino snake. If you make me something with a hundred white snakes, and I want the hundredth to be the largest one you can find, but I want it as a pet.' _

Yukamaru smiled excitedly, "Th-That's what you want? I can make anything for you as long it's white snakes?" She returned to leaning against the tree, thinking, before nodding me.

'_But they all must be killed naturally by a predator. Otherwise, I will not accept it, and I can tell when you lie to me.'_

She wrote, and Yukamaru smiled, "Yes. If it's what you want, then, I will do it." Saya looked down as he got up and left, going to work on what she'd requested. She pulled out the waist rope and hugged it. If she could not live this life with the man who had saved her from the darkness of the hatred in the people who'd damned her, then…

"_I am," _Saya stared at the moon over the igloo as her eyes flickered in color, _"-numb." _Her eyes turned dark blue, and the moon copied her. The villagers in the town trembled, as one of her anklets shattered and turned into dust, flying away on the wind. _"I am the silence that eats at the heart. The Decay that sets into the soul. I am the cold, blistering winds. I am…numb." _She gripped the waist rope, embedding it with her own once-happy-memories. _"I am…silence." _The snow turned into a needle and thread and she drove it through her bottom lip, grunting. As she sobbed, she continued to sew her lips shut so that such depressing speak would never disturb the hearts of who it had when she did speak.

'_Sir, don't throw yourself into your work because your wife cheats on you. She only does it because you don't pay her attention. She only wants your love, Mister.' _Saya had said when she had gotten lost from Orochimaru's side before he appeared and pulled her away from the stunned man, picking her up like a parent would a child.

'_Saya, you can't speak when you're away from Kabuto and I. Your words make the hearts of men quiver in fear.' _

Orochimaru had told her, but she didn't understand at that time. Kabuto didn't seemed bothered, nor was Orochimaru, but in that man's eyes, she saw something that made his heart stop. It had been described to her as 'someone seeing their death'. She saw it in Yukamaru's eyes too, when he visited her. Blood dropped upon the floor, as she continued to sew her lips, cutting the string when she was done. She stared at the waist rope Sasuke had tied for her. Maybe she needed to give up on this life entirely, or maybe she needed to find another way out of it. She asked for snakes, didn't she? She did.

Saya nervously and bashfully twitted her fingers. If she didn't move for the next few days, and ate a lot, she could reserve enough strength to use a jutsu on the snake she expected to be receiving from Yukamura. If not, one of the snakes in the surrounding area would be happy to help, she was sure. With the piece of soul she had, if she saved up enough strength, she may actually be able to use the jutsu to it's maximum potential with out a substitute body. Saya giddily clapped her hands in excitement. She'd get the hell out of this place if it was the last thing she did!

Then, she fell over, exhausted from the left over anklet, and fell asleep in the snow. The animals came in once more and snuggled around her and the tree, then fell asleep as well.

~O~O~O~

"Fuck off, Kabuto, I'm fine!" Madara snarled moodily, swiping at the Medic, who dodged the blow, "When the hell are we getting there?" Kabuto resurfaced, coughing and pushing up his glasses as the carriage rocked.

"The horses can only take us so far. To the edge of the village, we'll have to continue on foot from there." Kabuto informed him and Madara groaned, "Don't give me that. The Village is a lot farther than the Leaf Village, and it's practically completely isolated." Madara looked at him, "The village itself- I wonder ho it stands still. Considering this region is known to be plagued with horrible blizzards that could destroy any town or village in a few minutes time."

"Saya." Madara murmured, "She's stuck in those conditions?" Kabuto pushed up his glasses.

"She is, originally, from those 'conditions'. According to the reports and archives I read, the blizzards have been going on for only the past couple decades, but before, it was full of grass and farm land. I think she'll be fine. It will take us a few days t get there, so just try to think positive." Madara sulked and looked down.

"The girl can't even defend herself! How should I think positive!" Madara demanded angrily, and Kabuto frowned,

"You sound like her mother. True, I haven't seen her fight before, but I'm sure she'll be fine. Orochimaru took personal pride in her problem solving skills and intelligence." Kabuto remarked, Madara calmed down, "We'll settle this once and for all, Madara." the Uchiha nodded, tugging at his bandages before the Medic slapped his hand, "Leave those on, you tool." Indeed, it was going to be a long ride for both parties.


	7. Lullaby of the Whip Part 2

Ningyo (Doll)

Chapter 6- Lullaby of the Whip (Part 2)

"I am…Orochimaru. I liberated Saya from your savage village." He rubbed up against Saya, who smiled down at him, "I named her, raised her away from here, and taught her how to live. I am the one who had her seal away her own voice and play nice with other people." Yukamaru watched in horror, "I am her everything. Ask her yourself. She will never love you or look at you nor anyone else the way she does to me. Do you know what your village has done to her to make her like this? They abandoned and abused her." He slithered closer to Yukamaru, who shook violently, as Saya closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears. "They splattered her blood across the snow, thinking her demise would bring your seasons back. The only reason your in eternal winter is because of her heart. Your Village has made her numb, cold, and hateful. Abandonment, hate, abuse, distain; You and your village brought this upon her. I released her."

"N….No…" Yukamaru murmured, "We- We didn't-"

"The hole where her heart used to be when I found her. It had grown to the point where, in front of my eyes, she attempted to gorge her own eyes out. I gave her what she needed, and in return, she gave me everything I could never find. What I'd sought out for years, I found on a night when I lost my way in the snow. I took her, yes, but she asked for it." Yukamaru shook his head in denial,

"She was happy-!"

"Saya was a broken doll. I saw how the chains were so tight, they ripped into her skin. She attempted to follow me, and she was choked by them, falling in the snow, her blood slowly coloring it. There is no life for her here. That is why I took her. I fixed her." Orochimaru said bluntly, "Go home, little boy." He wrapped around Saya, and Saya smiled warmly at him. "This is no place for you." Yukamaru stook up, shaking,

"You're a kidnapper!" Yukamaru said, grabbing him, and Saya got to her feet. In a flash, the chains of her anklet were wrapped around Yukamaru's neck, and he slowly began to choke from lack of oxygen. "Yu…ki." Saya coughed, the anklet draining her surge of strength quickly, before she fell down, slashing his lower leg with her nails on the way down and taking the snake back. She cut the threads between her lips with Yukamau's waist knife, and she lightly bit her lip.

"Yukamaru…" His heart skipped a beat, and Orochimaru slithered over to her, wrapping around her. Yukamaru grew quiet, taking his knife back,

"I'll let you rest…" Yukamaru said defeated, taking his knife back and leaning down to kiss her, but Orochimaru lashed out, hissing for him to fuck off. "I won't let a barbarian like you win her over!" Yukamaru snapped, before storming off, and Orochimaru looked at Saya,

"You've seemed to have gotten your voice under control." Saya blushed and looked away, "That boy is quite the nuisance. It must have been bothersome, dealing with him. It sounds like he's been with you every day." She nodded and Orochimaru rested against her. "It also looks like you've been neglecting to tape your chest down." She twitched, and covered her mouth, as his tongue flicked against one of her weak spots.

"Mmmph!" She whimpered, and he sneered, flicking another one that made her shiver.

"I don't think I'll mind being stuck here for a little while with you." Orochimaru told her, wrapping around her chest and she blushed heatedly, hugging him none the less. "Don't worry, Kabuto is dependable and I doubt he'd leave 'helpless little Saya' all on her lonesome. You've done well." She tried to resist shivering as he touched another weak spot of hers with the tip of his tail. "I believe this 'alone time' would be a good time to play 'confessional'."

~O~O~O~

"We don't like Outsiders. Leave now" Another door was slammed in their faces. Madara's patience was already at an end, and Kabuto had grown tired as well, pushing up his glasses.

"Come on. If we wander in the mountains, then we may find her." Madara sighed, trying to calm down, as he pulled down his hood more while they walked. A blizzard came out of no where and the two didn't stop walking until they couldn't move. When it passed, they had both ended up unconscious. After a while, Kabuto woke up, stirring, feeling warm and comfortable.

"Looks like one of them woke up." Kabuto opened his eyes, looking up, Saya staring down at him, smiling, she adjusted a slightly damp towel on his forehead, gently moving his head from her lap to a pillow, standing up and walking off in the igloo. A large white snake was wrapped around her like a dress, her chest covered by it's white and parchment yellow skin, as was her hips, but nothing else. "Make sure you have enough tea for the both of them. I'm not really thirsty right now." Saya nodded, smiling, and bringing Kabuto a cup of tea to warm him up, and one for Madara who laid on a cot next to the medic. Kabuto drank the tea and smiled, "Stop smiling, there's nothing to smile about." Saya smiled warmly and pulled up the blanket over Kabuto's chest, "Stop staring at Saya!" The Snake hissed at Madara, Saya looking at the snake before pulling it's head into her chest, "What are you doing? Stop! I'm not done with him!"

She hummed gently, stroking the top of his head as she walked to the small kitchen and started cutting something up. When she let him go, the snake gently swayed from side to side to the humming. Saya offered them both bowls of miso soup- to warm them up from the coldness that didn't seem to bother her much. He draped his upper neck across her shoulders, resting his head on the top of her breasts as she made more tea. The Snake calmed down as she hummed, and when she stopped, he was a lot calmer than before. "Do you think you took long enough, Kabuto?" The Snake asked, and Saya lightly tapped the Snake on the head. "No, I want to get this straightened out."

"We were both wounded and I insisted that when we healed for the trip, we came as fast as we could. The carriage only took us so far." Kabuto explained, "Why am I explaining myself to a snake?" The snake hissed unhappily and Saya hummed a little, calming him. "Saya, I'm sorry we didn't come earlier." Saya smiled,

"You're explaining yourself because I expect you to." Kabuto blinked in realization, "I see it's finally sunken in. They beat her against a rock. Chained her to a rock and beat her black and blue. I've helped heal them but they're too deep for my minimal medical abilities. I've only covered them up. Saya." Her skin began to change colors, the medical jutsu fading, and showing the true colors of her skin.

Dark blue and purple hues were painted across her skin, black smudged in between as well as yellows. "This is the true color they've painted her in your neglectful absence." Saya looked away, ashamed, rubbing her arm. He rubbed his muzzle against her cheek and she smiled sadly. Madara finished his tea, standing up and taking Saya's hands abruptly.

"We came to get you, and we're leaving now." Madara said and Orochimaru growled. Saya opened her mouth, before her lips were covered,

"Not a word." Orochimaru growled. "If you haven't noticed, she can't leave. She's chained." Madara looked down, "This Village isn't dumb. These chains drain chakra constantly and in great amounts. I merely touched it for a second and I'm still recovering. They're strongl damage resistant and this one anklet is draining three times as much than the others did, since it's on it's last legs."

"How did you free her last time?" Kabuto asked, and Orochimaru groaned,

"My sword could cut anything. She used her own power to shatter two of them, but at this rate, it's going to be more taxing for her to get rid of this one." Orochimaru said, as Saya sat down, "Both of you, make sure that moron doesn't come back." Madara stood his ground, wanting to stay with Saya more, but Kabuto went out. Saya gripped her chest, groaning, "Don't move, little one, it'll only be more painful." She stopped moving, Madara attempting to help before Orochimaru lashed out at him, sending him out.

She gripped the tree roots and groaned, as he unraveled from around her, before she began vomiting up blood as Kabuto came back in to report the news. "Stop it!' Orochimaru snapped, but she kept vomiting, coughing. In her blood, was a needle filled with a strange fluid. Orochimaru grabbed it and stabbed it into her thigh and she gasped sharply.

"What was that?" Kabuto asked as Saya laid on the snow, rocking her hips gently, moaning softly, as Orochimaru pulled out the syringe.

"A syringe full of my chakra. She should be fine in a few seconds, but it's laced with everything she's ever wanted. I didn't know she had swallowed the last one. Look how she loves it." Saya hungrily and slowly licked her lips, sitting up and hugging herself. The tree bloomed and She grabbed the chain of her shackle and ripped it from the tree. She blushed, panting lightly and hugging herself tighter. "Ohh, she's so happy." She looked as if she was swimming in oceans of ecstasy, but she quickly regained her composure and stood up. "It looks like it's been too long for it to have much of an effect." He wrapped around her again, "Saya, I believe it's time we took our leave." She smiled, rubbing him under his chin. "Mmmm…Do you remember how you got here?" She shook her head in a 'no'.

"I can correctly retrace the route a certain way, but we were caught by a blizzard and wound up here."

"As did I." Orochimaru said. "When I came too I was here, both times, but this igloo is new." Saya walked out and stopped, Madara fighting with a strange man. No. It was Yukamaru. They stopped fighting and he looked over at her.

"Yuki? You got free? I won't let these thugs take you away from me again!" Yukamaru growled defensively, and Madara glared at him.

"Saya, I've grown tired of this boy." Orochimaru hissed, wrapping around her shoulders as she walked over to Yukamaru and drove her hand through his chest. She pulled out his heart, showing it to him, before throwing it to the ground emotionlessly. He fell to the ground, looking at her, as he died. "It seems you've gotten much more accurate." The blizzard dispersed to leave only a straight path to the village. Not far, was the rock they'd chained her to. She went straight to that rock, not caring about Kabuto or Madara. "Hmm. I think I need to test my strength in this body." Orochimau slithered over to the rock, wrapping around it and flexing before it burst into pieces and he landed on the ground. Saya bent down and picked him up, wrapping him loosely around her. "Maybe we should make sure no one can find this village again."

"I think we should just go." Kabuto commented and Orochimaru arched his neck to look at him, as Saya looked around.

"Do you think that she was brought here for nothing?" Orochimaru demanded as she raised her hands, palms towards a high cliff, before throwing them down. The ground shook an dshe braced herself, as snow fell from the mountain summits. The other two watched, as an Avalanche came down like the judgment of the gods, and smothered the village, destroying everything as it pushed all of the houses over a cliff edge that wasn't too far away. The path was clear and Saya walked forward as if nothing had happened. "It's beautiful, Say. Simply beautiful."

Then, Madara and Kabuto heard the first thing she ever uttered. "Mh-hmm." Thought they weren't words, Madara was ecstatic.

"Say something else!" Madara exclaimed, and she jumped, Orochimaru looked at him,

"She'll stick to her vow of silence until she finishes the sentence." Orochimaru hissed moodily, before looking at him, "When your sentence is up, make sure not to speak to that one." She nodded obediently. "What a good girl you are." He praised her and she blushed. That's when Madara realized he probably wasn't the only one gunning for her anymore.


	8. The Girl and the Man

Ningyo (Doll)

Chapter 7- The Girl and the Man

Madara had been watching Orochimaru closely since their return. When he did leave Saya's side, it was only for mere moments. Other than that, he was a constant eyesore to the new image of a much happier Saya. The Uchiha gloomily swirled the sake in his cup, before gulping it down. Tonight, he'd confront Saya. Tonight for sure! He had figured it all out.

Kabuto held no other interest in Saya, aside from being a 'Big Brother'. Orochimaru's interest was mainly in constantly teasing her and being close to her. His own interest was to possibly force her down and have his way with her, whether forced or consensual. Either way, he was determined to possess her in every aspect of the word. Saya seemed only to care for Kabuto as a big sister for a younger brother. Her actions towards Orochimaru were bashful- maybe they were lovers before he was a Snake. She seemed to only notice Madara for as much needed time necessary before making a quick exit, whether determined by herself, or it was a suggestion of despise from the reptile. Madara seemed the one with the largest objective as he knocked on Saya's door before entering.

"Saya, I'm coming in." "Obviously, you brute." Madara looked over. Saya sat on her bed, wearing lingerie, Orochimaru in front of her. She bashfully covered up and looked away. Her article of scandalous clothing, was dark plum, with laced hems of black, and her bra a darker purple than the rest, and held small, silver music notes all over the cups. The Uchiha just about had a mental melt down. "I enjoy what you're wearing, and it seems you've prepared yourself for my visit." Madara said and Orochimaru hissed angrily,

"Wrong again. She's only trying it on because I asked her to do it. As it told the other boy before Saya killed him- she will hold eyes for no one else but me." Saya, true to the old snake's words, looked at Orochimaru for instruction. He looked at her and she got up and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. "What are your intentions with my Saya? I see you're just about smart enough to tell me them."

"They have nothing to do with you." Madara said, as Saya came out in a light pink, satin robe, tying the sash around her waist to keep it closed. "Saya." She jumped, "I want you in my room in the next twenty minutes." Orochimaru chuckled,

"It's not that easy," Orochimaru said, as she shyly walked back to the bed and laid on her back. The Sannin quickly hugged her close, "She's all mine, during the day and though the night. I don't like sharing my things, especially not with the likes of you." He flicked his tongue against her neck and she shivered, moaning slightly. "Maybe I'll let you borrow her for a little while if you have something else to trade with me that's worth what my Saya is worth." Saya stroked his neck as she laid on the bed, Madara staring at her legs that the robe didn't cover. "Hmm…no, that's too cruel, nothing is equivalent in her worth. Find her favorite flower, and I'll let you borrow her for the night. Fair, right Saya?" She nodded and closed her eyes, "Now get out."

"You're just a snake, you can't tell me what to do. I can rip you to shreds!" Madara snapped and Orochimaru chuckled, smirking at him,

"No you can't." He said mockingly, "I'm a part of Saya, and if you hurt me, she'll be hurt too. The jutsu offers up a small part of herself so that I can have this body." Orochimaru rubbed his muzzle against her cheek and she giggled, and Madara clenched his fist. A single night. That's all he needed. He left, and Saya pet Orochimaru, slipping her own chakra into him. "He's persistent, isn't he? Do you like him?" Saya didn't respond and he flicked another weak spot, making her shiver, "You and I will never separate, my dear. Not even in Death." Saya smiled, eyes closed, before Orochimaru unwrapped from her and sat on her legs momentarily, "Sleep well, little one."

With that, the Snake left the room quietly, undetected by Madara, going over to Kabuto's room. Saya's own chakra in his body gave him a lot more flexibility than he had in this form before. Such as slipping under doors without trouble and how his new body had much, much more strength then it should. "Good afternoon." Kabuto said and Orochimaru chuckled,

"Yes, yes. How are my body parts serving you?" Kabuto hesitated, "I can see that my cells are almost eighty percent of your body now. Careful." He warned, slithering onto the bed.

"I see that Saya's Chakra is a lot stronger than I thought it was. I didn't know she had a jutsu like that in her arsenal." Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses. He doubted that was the only ace up her sleeve, but then again, you could never be sure.

"There are many things you still don't know about her then." Orochimaru responded. "I should thank you for taking adequate care of Saya while I was gone, but things will be different now that I'm back." Kabuto looked at him. The door opened and Saya poked her head in, looking at Kabuto before seeing Orochimaru and smiling,

"Oro." She said and Kabuto blinked in absolute shock and surprise. That was the first thing he heard her say. She came in, not minding that she was showing off her lingerie, and picked up Orochimaru.

"I thought you were asleep, my dear." Saya shook her head, "Go back to your room, Kabuto and I need to talk." She bowed and walked off. "Isn't she adorable?"

"That's what you asked me when you brought her home. She's not a pet." Kabuto huffed, pushing up his glasses, "She's a living, breathing human being."

"Does it seem that way?" Orochimaru asked, before leaving. "Yes, I'm here." Kabuto watched as she picked him up and walked off.

She laid him on the bed and pushed more Chakra in between his scales. "You're really desperate, hm?" He asked, and she nodded quietly. "Alright. Give me a little more chakra." She complied without a moment's hesitation, before he changed. He sat on the bed, in his own body, holding her face in his hands. "You know this won't last long."

"…It…" She said, leaning into his hands, "Will last long enough for me to fall asleep." Saya told him, and Orochimaru watched as she laid on the bed, holding his hand. He laid back in his borrowed body, staring at her as she looked back. "I know it's only an illusion, but, just a few minutes." He grinned and laced his fingers with hers, and she closed her eyes. Her smile in that moment could light an entire country for a year.

"Silly girl." Orochimaru told her and she blushed faintly in the dark. He hugged her and she rested against him, quickly falling asleep before he fell asleep himself.

~O~ Next Day ~O~

"Saya, I brought you the most expensive flowers I could find." Madara announced upon entering the kitchen of the newer Akatsuki Base, Kabuto already eating breakfast as she set up Madara's plate. She smiled, accepting the flowers and put them in a vase with some water.

"Those aren't the ones, moron. Money can't buy everything." Orochimaru hissed, annoyed. "Saya, don't just smile and accept them, you're stringing him along." Saya set Madara's plate down and set his drink down, moving over and salting Orochimaru's plate of dead mice lightly. The Snake helped himself and Kabuto asked for seconds, but Madara just stared at his food. He slowly began to eat, watching Saya. "The diet I must commit to is annoying." Saya rubbed Orochimaru below the neck and he calmed down, before she washed her hands. "Saya, we're going to go shopping today." She looked over at him questioningly. "Don't look at me like that. I don't approve of your wardrobe." She blushed and put her hands on her cheeks before turning away shyly, "Listen here, you coy thing! I won't have you waltzing around in those things when you know good well what you're supposed to be wearing." She nodded, sitting down and eating breakfast herself. "I hope my cells take over Kabuto's body quicker. This body is starting to annoy me- no offense, Saya. You did a very good job." She smiled and ate quietly.

"I want a hint." Madara said and Orochimaru sighed,

"Not in your lifetime." Orochimaru said and Saya tapped him on the head, "No, don't you try and butter me up. That's my final decision." She hugged him into her chest and Madara watched with jealously as Orochimaru 'ungratefully' tried to wiggle out of her bosom. "I won't fall for your ploys on this matter. Oh, but these are so very soft. NO!" Orochimaru pulled away, "You're getting new clothes and no hints for the boy. I'd rather you dress in what suits you best, not these ill-fitting dresses." Saya frowned as Orochimaru gestured to her current dress.

"I picked out her current wardrobe." Kabuto voiced, "We couldn't take anything from her old wardrobe." Orochimaru hissed his displeasure,

"Maybe you should have. Those clothes suited her a lot better. Come on, Saya, let's go. I'd rather not see you in the unkempt state you're in now any longer." Orochimaru deducted, slithering off and Saya followed.

"What did she wear before?" Madara asked and Kabuto chewed his food thoughtfully before swallowing it.

"Orochimaru has a very harsh view on what and what not she should wear. He thinks that kimonos and yukatas look best on her and she'll wear them as long as he's alive." Kabuto answered after a minute, before continuing his meal. Madara helped himself to his own meal, a thought of her sprawled out in a festive kimono on his bed, her hair around her, flashed in his mind and made him choke on his food. He wanted to see it with his own eyes.

"I'm disappointed yet surprised." Orochimaru said as they returned a few hours later, "There weren't too many kimonos but we did get satisfactory replacements." Saya blushed bashfully, "And I got a few things too. We'll never have to leave your room for anything." Her blush darkened by fifteen shades of red and pink at that comment. "You're a lot cuter when you're blushing." The blush grew darker and she as she went to her room, setting down the bags, looking over to see Madara in a chair in her bedroom and jumped. The Uchiha flicked on the lights and she flinched, covering her eyes and Orochimaru's from the sudden brightness. Saya was wrapped in a dark purple kimono with black and gold flowers on it, her hair braided and tied up in a bun on her head with a jade hair pin keeping it together. Her nails had been given a French manicure and her toes as well but there was dark plum nail polish on them and a small flower for each big toe. As she lowered her hands from her face, Madara noticed the light make up she wore. Pink blush on her cheeks, light purple eye shadow and ruby red painted lips. She blushed and looked away, Orochimaru snapped "Stupid Uchiha!" At Madara.

"Here." Madara said, offering her another wilted flower. A Dandelion. She accepted it and smiled at the flower,

"Hm." Orochimaru said moodily, "Looks like you've picked her favorite flower with a second try. You must be very lucky." He hissed unhappily, as Saya smelt the flower as she stood there, "Saya." She looked at him. "Do you think that since this boy passed my test, he should have some of your time?" Saya nodded slightly, "Yes, that's only fair, isn't it?" She nodded again. "Hm. How long to you plan on borrowing my sweet little Saya?"

"If I remember, I was promised a whole night with her." Madara answered, looking at Saya who blushed and averted her eyes shyly. When he was done with her, all that shyness and innocence would vanish. God, did she look cute in her little kimono.

"You won't be so lucky. I have separation anxiety from my little flower. I'll supervise your date." He dictated and Madara frowned as Saya looked at him, "I don't think you have pure-intentions like my naïve little Saya- no offense, my dear - but she's too nice for her own good." Saya picked up Orochimaru and looked at Madara. "Well? When will this date start?" That single comment almost completely murdered Madara's libido, but that baby doll Saya was possibly wearing underneath her robe turned it back on.

"Now, come on Saya." Madara said, reaching for her hand and she dodged the movement of his arm as if he was attacking her, "Saya?" Madara questioned as he wasn't completely sure what had just happened.

"She's not very comfortable with being touched. Have you ever had a date with such a Cactus Blossom before?" Orochimaru asked snidely as he referred to her prickly response to the Uchiha and how pretty she was perhaps. Madara withdrew, still wary of Orochimaru who hung around her like the plague would a rat.

"We're going to my room." Madara said bluntly, "I have a table and everything set up there." Saya let out a small peep as Madara walked off and nervously massaged Orochmaru's coils, pushing chakra into him absently,

"Now, now, Saya." She stopped, looking at Orochimaru with a 'dear in the headlights' gaze. "Yes, a first time with anyone other than myself and Kabuto may be unnerving but you need to get used to it." She nodded. "Mmm massage me more, it feels good."


End file.
